The new Fragaria cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Zenti Franco, in Verona, Italy. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Fragaria varieties for commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2008.
The seed parent is the unpatented Fragaria ‘Irma’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Fragaria ‘SG8’. The new variety was selected during 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 crossing in a research greenhouse in Verona, Italy.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by vegetative runners. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Verona, Italy in Summer of 2011. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.